Wrong Wager
by FaithSummers210
Summary: How the reaction should have gone to Bellas hand injury and Charlie's B.S. reaction. Rated M just in case. Obvious Jacob bashing.
1. Chapter 1 (07-31 01:06:05)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all.

A.N.: This is the new updated version. I hope that it is more readable and that you all enjoy the newly added extended descriptions.

Thank you to my amazing Beta Les4Love. You can check out all of her amazing content on AO3.

Thank you to SM for this amazing sandbox that we get to play in.

Enjoy!

️ **Trigger Warning!** ️

This story will be dealing with sexual assault and rape so please be cautious with reading and always keep your mental health in mind. This is not an easy subject to deal with. If you need to take a break please do so.

 **Wrong Wager**

 **Ch. 1 - Gut Punch**

She was angry, angrier than she could ever imagine having been. Edward sometimes called her his tiger kitten, but this was far beyond that - no, she was truly livid. Who was she furious at exactly: Charlie and Jacob. They had treated the blatant sexual assault against her as a joke and laughed about her breaking her hand. Charlie had gone as far as congratulating Jacob on kissing her.

Bella knew she had hurt Charlie when they had fought, but she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for doing so at the moment. Edward kept throwing her varied looks that she pointedly ignored; she wasn't mad at Edward, but she didn't want to talk and accidentally take out her anger on him either. It was best she just kept quiet. There was only one person she truly needed right now, her true father figure, Carlisle, and she would be seeing him in just a few minutes.

As Edward drove she thought back on the fight between her and Charlie, letting the memory fill her mind and allowing herself to feel all of her emotions.

 _Jacob had just pulled into the driveway, to her small two-story house, that harbored Charlie's police cruiser and Bella's old worn-out truck. Bella jumped out of the car before Jacob could even cut the engine. She was fuming at the audacity Jacob had that he thought he could touch her, especially in that way. She stupidly had left her phone in Edward's car that morning and wanted nothing more than to get to the house phone and call her beloved Edward to come to pick her up so Carlisle could look at her and comfort her. She ripped her way into the house the door slamming against the doorstop and the screen squeaking as it flew open. Charlie was at the door to the living room in the blink of an eye, his cop training always having him on edge ready to act._

 _He saw her cradling her right hand to her chest tears pouring down her face that showed clearly her pain and distress. His mouth opened to ask her what had happened but she held up her hand to him, a clear sign to give her a minute to deal with what she needed to. She pulled open the door to the freezer of her dad's old fridge and grabbed some ice from inside._

 _She hissed at the pain that shot through her hand, causing more tears to pool in her eyes before they cascaded down her face. She picked the phone up from the wall mount and dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring like he had been waiting for her call, which he probably had. The thought lightened her spirits just a bit._

 _"Hello love, you're back sooner than expected, is everything alright?" His voice was soothing to her in ways that she could never describe. She could hear keys jingling in the background and assumed he was already heading out to his silver Volvo._

 _"No, it's far from ok. Can you come pick me up? I'm at my house." She said tears in her eyes and voice as everything rushed back over her. Her swollen hand was pounding with pain, bruising spreading across the skin already. Her hand wasn't the only thing that was hurting though. She was emotionally and mentally hurt. She felt betrayed. She had trusted him, her best friend, to protect her and had been so very wrong about who he was. Edward had been right and that thought made her feel worse, the guilt bubbling over as sobs._

 _What if things had gone farther? Rosalie's story flew through her mind, making her shudder and feel sick to her stomach. It had been just recently that Rosalie had entrusted Bella with her story. Bella had wondered upon hearing it how a person could be so wrong about someone who they were always around, wouldn't you notice something?! Bella understood now how close proximity, friendship, and trust could blind you to a person's true nature until it was too late._

 _It was at that point, with that thought in mind, that she realized she no longer felt safe around her ex-best friend. The thought that things could have escalated that far, to rape, frightened her. Before tonight she never would have thought Jacob could be capable of something like rape, but she never would have dreamed that he was capable of sexual assault. However, it was very obvious by the night's events that he was. She would not allow him another chance to hurt her further, because what if next time he wouldn't stop? The thought had her over the sink._

 _"Bella?! Are you still there?!" Edward's worried voice came through the phone._

 _"Yes, I'm sorry." By now her tears were a constant companion. She rinsed out her mouth before sitting back at the table and returning the discarded ice to her hand._

 _"Bella, what happened love?!" He asked worry pouring from his voice to her ear._

 _"He kissed me - Jacob did - against my will. He sexually assaulted me, Edward. I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him. I-I couldn't." She was now sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe._

 _"Shhh Bella, it's ok, I know. You couldn't have stopped him if you wanted to. Deep breaths, please love, breathe. I'm almost there, I'm going to stay on the line with you and I will be there in just a few minutes. I don't want you alone with him, even with Charlie, neither of you stands a chance against a wolf. Just be prepared to go my love." She walked out of the kitchen to the hall just outside of the living room. just having the phone on call between her and Edward kept her nerves in check._

 _"Ok Bells, do you want to explain what is going on please?" She gathered her wits - she didn't feel safe with Jacob in the room. What if he wolfed out? What if he hurt her or her father? Neither of them could stop him, they wouldn't stand a chance. She wanted Edward with her. She could feel her panic begin to rise_

 _"I broke my hand." She said sending a glare towards Jacob, pure loathing playing across her features._

 _"How?" He asked trying to decide in what way his daughter managed to hurt herself this time._

 _"By punching Jacob!" She hissed his name like the curse word that it was._

 _"Why did you punch Jacob?" This was completely unlike his daughter and she knew it. His confusion was plain in every aspect of his body._

 _"He kissed me **against my will!"** Charlie raised his brow then laughed._

 _"Great job Jake. Bella, kid, I gotta teach you to throw a punch." The hurt that flew through her at that statement nearly knocked her off balance. Why would he say something like that? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? Her hurt was quickly replaced with the anger that rocketed through her body causing her to shake and her hands to ball into fists. She gasped in pain as her one hand gave a hard protest to the movement. A knock on the door broke her attention away from the situation and she went to answer it. Edward was there on the other side when she opened it and he gently took hold of her cradled hand._

 _"It looks like it might be broken, we really should get you to Carlisle." She nodded burying her face in his chest. It took a few moments of his stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear before she calmed enough to pull away. He laid a kiss on her forehead before continuing to address the situation that had brought him there. "One more thing. Jacob?!" He called. She heard both Jake and Charlie rise from their seats in the living room and make their way to the front door. They both stepped out onto the moon brightened lawn after Edward and Bella._

 _"Now, no fighting, I'd hate to have to throw one of you in jail." She knew her father was only talking about Edward in that instance causing her anger at him to rise._

 _"Arrest me, dad! I'm the one throwing punches!" She was furious and everyone could see it._

 _"Jake, kid, you wanna press charges?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow in surprise at his daughter._

 _"Nah, didn't hurt me at all." He replied chuckling as he sent an arrogant smirk their way._

 _"Didn't hurt you maybe, but it hurt me before my punch was ever thrown! I should be the one pressing charges, or perhaps you've forgotten there's a little thing called sexual assault Jacob! Charlie should remember it, after all, he **is** a cop! **Sexual assault is a crime!** He should also remember he is a father, and fathers are **supposed** to support and protect their daughters! You should've wanted to kick Jacob's ass, you should have wanted to protect me from a criminal, but you didn't - you laughed about it! What happened to the father that existed when I was a little girl?! The one who stood by me and would never let anyone harm me?! I guess he is truly gone!" Her emotions were all over the place and the sobs that wracked her body sent aches everywhere._

 _"Bella, it was a kiss, guys do that sort of stuff all the time." He said trying to salvage any part of the situation and completely failing._

 _"That doesn't change the fact that it is sexual assault! Forcing someone to kiss you is assault! It could have been rape, dad! Guys do that all the time too! Most victims know and trust their attacker!" She could see that thought fly through his mind, the wheels turning as her words added up with his training, and the terror that closely followed it was plain on his features._

 _"I'm leaving dad. I don't know if I will be back tonight, or if at all. I'll call with my decision." She saw hurt fill his chocolate eyes and she had to turn away before that could cause her to change her mind._

 _"Bella, c'mon kid. I'm sorry." She couldn't forgive him when she was so angry and hurt. She needed time away and she needed comfort and safety. She knew that she would only get that at one place, a place she called home._

 _"I'm going to see Carlisle." She climbed into the car, ignoring him as he tried to convince her to come back. When he found it was no good she saw Charlie walk off and heard Edward warn Jacob that there would be retribution._

She was brought back to reality by the car stopping and the engine cutting off with a soft purr. She hadn't even realized they had arrived until they were parked in the expensive garage that was filled with cars, or as she often liked to put it the Cullen's toys. A little ways away from where the Volvo sat she saw Emmett and Rosalie working on Emmett's monster white Jeep. Edward helped her out of the Volvo and Emmett looked over at them, immediately spotting Bella holding her hand gingerly against her.

"What happened Bella? Did you try to walk and chew gum at the same time again?" His laugh reverberated through the garage, but rather than irritate her further his joke was comforting and familiar. This was Emmett joking with her, and this was her home.

"Nah Emmett, I punched a werewolf in the face." This made her smile lightly allowing her to release some of the tension she had built up in her body.

"Badass." He smiled at her in adoration and pride. Rosalie rolled out from under the Jeep with a proud smile of her own that seemed to scream older sister.

"Great job Bella." Rosalie said as she got to her feet and looked Bella up and down.

"Um, Rosalie...can I come to talk to you later?" Rosalie must have seen something in Bella's eyes, that had her nodding at her without the hesitation that usually lingered in their interactions.

"Of course." she laid her hand on Bella's arm for a short second before she laid back down on the dolly and rolled back under the jeep. Emmett and Edward shared a look that held a quick conversation and Emmett nodded at him.

They left the two and headed inside to be met by Carlisle and Esme, who were sitting together in the living room, a black medical bag already sitting beside Carlisle. They both offered her genuine smiles that held true love. Esme rose from her spot beside Carlisle to give her a hug before leaving saying she would fix her some dinner. Bella's stomach was rumbling and she was quite thankful for her vampire mother. She made her way from the door to sit by Carlisle on the couch, while Edward perched on the arm.

"Let's take a look at that hand, Bella." After a quick examination it turned out just to be a small fracture, so she would only need a brace. Carlisle took her to his office where he had a brace stashed away in a cabinet of medical supplies, just in case, while Edward went to talk to Emmett.

"Sit on the couch please, Bella." Carlisle gestured to his leather couch, the one she would usually fall asleep on while reading, while he went to his cabinets presumably to get the brace. She kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch, the day beginning to catch up with her at that point, exhaustion, and grief permeating her mind.

"Bella?" She heard a voice softly call her back to the present. Carlisle was there kneeling in front of her, having already slipped the brace on her hand. He pushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Oh Bella," he said as he softly pulled the girl he considered a daughter into his arms and gently rocked her as she cried.

He had never seen his youngest daughter so broken before, so hurt and filled with unimaginable pain. Frankly, it both frightened and angered him. He didn't know what had caused this recent issue, but he was determined to find out. He had always protected his children at all costs and would be no different with Bella. Edward was so worried about Bella he hadn't even said what the issue was yet, though he suspected that was what he had gone to talk to Emmett about.

"Bella, sweetheart please talk to me. What happened tonight?" Esme quietly joined the conversation in the room, sitting elegantly on the couch beside them, placing her hand on Bella's back in a show of support.

"Jacob forced me to kiss him! I said no! I tried to stop him, but he's stronger! He wouldn't stop! I couldn't make him stop!" Her sobs increased, wracking her body with shuddering breaths. "I punched him, that's how I broke my hand. I feel betrayed, hurt, dirty - I can feel his hot hands on me! It could've easily gone further and I wouldn't have been able to stop him! Charlie laughed! Why couldn't he just be my dad for once and support and protect me?! I don't feel safe there anymore!"

Esme's hands had flown to her mouth in absolute horror at what had happened to her youngest daughter. She hugged Carlisle and Bella to her and whispered words of comfort in her daughter's ear. Carlisle was silently raging and secretly wanted to join his sons in whatever revenge they came up with. He wasn't a violent man by nature, but when it came to his children or his wife he found that violence could seem to pump hotly in his veins.

He knew that they could go at them in war, though that wouldn't help this situation. No, they would have to be strategic. They would get revenge, but in a way that would protect Bella and their family. They could not - and would not allow the situation to go unanswered, but Bella would need to be at the forefront because she would need the closure to deal with this. Right now though, his daughter needed him, she wasn't ready to deal with revenge, right now she needed to deal with the hurt and grief that consumed her.

A.N.: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. What do you think of what happened? Are you as angry about it as a lot of us are?

Leave me a review, hit that like button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories.

As always my faithful readers,

With Love,

Faithy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Monkeys it seems run this circus so enjoy!!

A.N.: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I hated the unrealistic reaction in the book and always thought there would be issues with Bella and Charlie's relationship after that happened and that Bella would have to deal with issues after. I'm so excited to be able to show and strengthen a bond between Bella and Rose and Esme and Bella as I feel this would have done just that and should have. I also feel we were robbed of the great softness of Emmett that lingered just on the periphery in the books, so look forward to lots of Emmett upcoming. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Wrong Wager

CH. 2

ChPOV

He watched as his daughter drove away with Edward. He could hear her last words ringing in his ears, see the tears and fear in her eyes. Edwards protective angry face flashed across his mind. What had he done?

He thought it was just a kiss, A kiss between friends and Bella felt guilty. He had never seen that look in his daughter's eyes before, terror was the word he was looking for to describe it, and Edward had done his job, he had protected Bella.

Edward had protected his daughter when he, a cop, had failed to do so. How many times had he promised her as a little girl that he would always protect her and believe in her? However, when the time had come to do so he had let her down and hurt her in the worst way, breaking her trust in him. She had been begging him and he had ignored her.

Had Jacob really lost control of himself so much that he would willingly hurt Bella? Yes, he had to of, he had to believe in his daughter. She had to come first. She was his little girl and she was hurt and part of that was on him. He knew he would have a long road repairing the damage he had done to their relationship.

His anger rose as these thoughts ran through his head. He looked at Jacob, a kid he had helped raise and realized for the first time he didn't recognize the kid anymore. This was not the boy he had helped raise. That boy wouldn't do such a thing, ever. The boy in front of him was angry and out of control.

"Get out of here Jacob! Now! If Bella decides to press charges, I will be by your dads, don't be going out of town. If you do I will hunt you down with every resource I have. I will be calling your father and we will be having a very long talk. You broke the law today Jacob."

He watched as the anger grew in Jacob and watched him shudder until finally he ripped out into a giant wolf and took off into the forest. His heart nearly gave out on the spot. Jacob was a werewolf?! Werewolves exist?! He needed to have a long talk with Billy, a very long talk.

A.N.: Uh oh Jacob's given away the secret to Charlie. What will Charlie do? Will he learn about the Cullens? Will he work things out with Bella? Keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, much as I wish I did. I own my own stories, but they're a long time coming yet.

A.N.: I should have done this before, but I forgot sorry. Trigger warnings up and down, because I know this is a difficult subject and I know its triggering. If you need to talk please talk to someone about it whether it is a friend, parents, any other adult, a hotline, or anyone else.

Wrong Wager

CH. 3

RPOV

Rape...that was the word that kept repeating in her mind. Some may not see it that way, the law didn't, the law only saw it that way if penetration was done, but she saw it that way. At the very least it was sexual assault, which wasn't any less awful than rape. That filthy mutt had kissed Bella against her will and she was terrified that he could have raped her. Rosalie flew out from under the car, the trolley she was on shattering against the wall and the wrench in her hand disintegrating into dust.

"Rose," she heard Emmett say next to her. She gently took his hand into her own taking a deep breath.

"If you don't kill him I will Edward," she said seething through her teeth as he showed up in the garage.

"Much as I would love to kill him, we can't without starting a war. We can't put Bella in harm's way." He replied.

"And we won't," said Alice as she pranced in holding Jasper's hand.

"I actually have a plan of revenge that they won't see coming," Jasper said, "but we will have to discuss it with the entire family, so it will have to wait a little while. I don't think Carlisle will be able to get away for a bit, Bella needs him right now. She's terrified. If I didn't have a better strategic plan I would be on my way to rip that dogs throat out." He said fire flashing in his eyes. He had grown to be very fond of Bella and very protective of her as well.

"Bella will be here at the house for a while. She doesn't feel safe at her house. I can't see her going back any time soon and I doubt she will make that decision for a long time." Alice said.

"She won't feel safe for a long time. You can't push her beyond where she's comfortable, that includes hugging or kissing or even touching. She's had her trust broken and been hurt in the worst way. Getting past this won't be easy. I wouldn't wish what happened to her on my worst enemy." Rose replied and everyone nodded. "I'll talk to her later when she's up to it, right now she needs time to relax and I need time to calm down so I don't further scare her when we talk. Em, you up for a hunt?"

"Always," He replied taking her hand. "Ed we will talk when I get back I know this is hard right now, but take some time and calm yourself so you can be around her when she's ready." With that, they were gone with nothing more said.

JPOV

"Edward you need to hunt too. It won't do either of you any good if she sees your eyes this black." Alice said

"I'll keep an eye on her emotions, we will keep her safe. I promise you, brother." He said tasting every emotion on the air. The climate wasn't good for Bella to be around.

"How can I leave at a time like this?!" He seethed. Jasper laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to leave for you. You've had a lot to deal with already today and your eyes are pitch black. You need to go blow off steam. Go running, go hunting, do something, but you can't scare her, she needs you. You'll never forgive yourself if you scare her or hurt her in any way." Edward sighed deeply.

"You're right." He replied taking off into the woods. Jasper pulled Alice in his arms and she sagged against him sobs breaking through the careful facade she had put up.

He knew she felt awful about this, about not being able to see the wolves. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear comforting her watching over the emotions of everyone especially his sweet wife and precious little sister. This was going to be a long road.

A.N.: Not an easy Chapter. Revenge is coming and it will be sweet. Don't you just love Jasper? I do. Gotta love Emmett too and Rose and Alice. Seeing Rose's Anger over this is refreshing as it should have been in the book, we should have been able to see her deal with this bringing back memories for her. Do we want a conversation about it between her and Emmett about it? There's a long conversation coming between her and Bella, I can't wait to see more interaction between them.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Sorry I have been away guys, May was really busy and my sister passed away due to Lupus complications in June so life has been a little upside down for me. Hold those you love close because you never know when it will be the last time you see them.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately. Though I do hope y'all enjoy my version.

Ch. 4

The Talk with Billy

The gravel flew as Charlie skidded to a halt in the driveway of his best friend. His anger had risen in the time since the talk and traveling to Billy's. He was angry that his best friend had hidden this from him, though he understood that it could have been for his protection, he was also angry that Jacob had touched his daughter in such an inappropriate manner and that Billy previously had been so nonchalant about the kid's anger issues.

He stomped up the ramp he had helped to build and to the front door that he rapped hard on. Charlie had put on his uniform, gun strapped to his side because this wasn't just the visit of an angry father, this would be a professional visit of a cop as well. He heard tires squeak of the linoleum floor and roll to the front door.

Billy was taken aback by Charlie in his sheriff's uniform, face beet red. He could clearly see the anger and protection burning in the old man's eyes. Billy breathed heavily out and opened the front door.

"Come on in chief," he said as he turned his wheelchair around and headed for the kitchen. "To what do I owe this visit?" Charlie waited until he had set down drinks for them both on the little round table before taking a seat.

"This little visit is about your son Jacob and his actions today." Charlie's replied authoritatively.

"What has he done this time?" Billy sighed heavily his age showing on his face.

"He sexually assaulted Bella," Charlie said slamming his fist down on the table making the native man jump.

"He did what?! I haven't seen Jake all day and now I know why. Oh, that boy is going to get it when he gets home. He knows better than to touch women against their will." He replied his eyes narrowing. The chief's anger boiled at the words that had come from Charlie's mouth, he planned to rip into his child the first moment he saw him.

He and his mother, Sarah, had taught the boy better, She would have had a heart attack if she heard what he had done and then turned around and whipped him raw. He imagined Sarah was seething mad in the spirit world.

"That's not all he did either. A huge russet wolf ran from my place after Bella headed off to the Cullens to have her hand fixed that she broke on Jake's face when she punched him." He replied.

"She punched him? Will she be alright? Shit, Hopefully, it's not bad the wolves are hard as a rock. I know you're mad at me right now Charlie I can see it, but I couldn't tell you, most of the people in the tribe don't even know about the wolves. It's for everyone's protection. We are also under the treaty to not reveal it, So as not to reveal our enemies to the world. We have only one enemy the cold ones and you know some of them." Billy replied.

"Cold ones? Like Vampires?" Charlie asked all color draining from his face as he pieced together what Billy said. Vampires, cold ones, cold skin, Cullens.

"Yes, Vampires," Billy replied watching his friend closely.

"The Cullens are vampires?" Charlie replied in his answer a cold feeling hitting his gut like cold water having been poured over him. "Bella knows?"

"Yes, they are and yes she does. You don't have to worry about them drinking from her, not that they couldn't lose control, but they don't drink from humans, at least purposely." He replied and Charlie's eyes snapped to his.

"Do they plan to turn her? Does she want that?" Charlie asked

"From what I understand the answer is yes to both, but I believe that would be better answered by Bella. However, if they do they'll start a war and the wolves will have to kill them all." Billy replied looking almost happy about that fact.

"Kill Bella too?" Billy nodded.

"She would be one of them Charlie and as a newborn completely out of control." Charlie's chair flew back into the wall shattering against it his face red.

"You're happy about that, about killing a child, no children, 6 of them. Like their lives don't matter to you or them. I guess They don't after the hikers. This is my daughter and you don't dare threaten her or lay a hand on her or you will have me to deal with." Charlie screamed his anger boiling. 5 Boys; Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Embry; ran into the house half clothed looking at the square off between the old men.

"We didn't hurt the hikers," Sam said speaking up in defense of his pack. "The red-eyed vampires did. Our wolves protect people."

"Oh, so that's why you're so willing to attack the Cullens when they've never caused any trouble here. Listen here and listen to good Sam, Bella is my daughter, if she wants to become a vampire to be with the person she loves then you are going to let her. You of all people know the way she looked that night in the forest, you know what she went through. Edward makes her happy, even if I am unhappy with him myself, but you do not get to dictate my daughter's choices. Especially after the little incident that happened tonight." Sam looked taken aback at Charlie's unwavering protection of his daughter.

"What incident?" Sam asked not having phased in hours and not knowing what was going on.

"Jake kissed Bella and Bella broke her hand on Jake's face." Embry supplied having seen the memory right before he phased out.

"Bella is terrified of Jacob right now. She doesn't even want to be at the house and now knowing Jacob is a wolf and could easily get to her I don't blame her. She didn't stand a chance against him without him being a wolf with superstrength." Charlie filled in anger boiling.

"The matter will be dealt with swiftly Charlie, I apologize for Jacobs behavior. I as alpha give Bella the right to become a vampire should that be her choosing with no retribution on the Cullens and no wolf will fight the order." Sam said extending his hand.

"I thank you, Sam," Charlie said shaking his hand. Billy rolled up and placed his hand on Charlie's forearm.

"I'm sorry Charlie. That was wrong of me please give Bella our sincerest of apologies and the alphas commandment. Sam and I will deal with Jake. I'm sure the Cullens will want retribution, but please don't let them kill him." The pain in the old man's eyes at those words cut through Charlie.

"I would never let them kill him, but I can't deny Edward a few good shots and I might get that Emmett boy to take a few for me. Remind Jacob that you don't harm those weaker than you and you don't touch a woman, especially in a sexual manner without her consent." Charlie replied laying a hand on the old man's shoulder as he nodded his head in defeat.

"We will discuss retribution with the Cullens, we won't let them harm him too much Billy. Maybe just enough to get his head on straight and Emily may take her wooden spoon to him, Lord knows she's a mother hen to them all." All the men gathered laughed.

"She reminds me a lot of Sarah. You should meet her Charlie, you'd like her." Charlie nodded.

"I'm sure I would, I like Sarah she was a little spitfire, but man oh man you ran for the hills and don't you dare touch her cooking food, she was quick as lighting with that wooden spoon, she'd leave your hand red for a week." The boys laughed again the story reminding them very much of Emily. "I better go check on Bella, see how her hand is and make my own apologies." Charlie headed out the door feeling better after that talk.

A.N.: I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the retribution from Charlie? I expect he can get pretty angry if you threaten his daughter. Next chapter Charlie goes to the Cullens. What do you think will happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Twilight, but if I did this is how I would have written the characters and this scene.

A.N.: Sorry I have been away. A lot going on. I did make some updates for grammar and I may still make further updates to the previous chapters to add more depth to them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

ChPOV

He drove along the curving, dark, lonely road, a million thoughts flying through his head and a determination in his veins. He felt powerful, having put wolves in their places and protecting his daughter. His daughter, his pride and joy. He remembered holding her in his arms for the first time, her tiny form so fragile yet strong.

She had a pair of lungs on her that could be heard throughout the maternity ward. She was so quiet in comparison now, though not as much as she had been in Edwards absence. It had pained him seeing his daughter once more so fragile, not physically as she had always been, though she did lose quite a bit of weight, but emotionally and mentally.

Seeing her that way had made his anger towards the boy grow exponentially in his absence, but he could no longer deny the strength Edward bolstered in his daughter when he was around. He now realized Jacob had never bolstered her strength that way. He had only led her down a path of foolishness and carelessness that could have cost him his daughter without him even knowing.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel until they were white and pained, his anger at Jacob consuming him. His car drifted into the left lane as the images of harming Jacob flew through his mind until a car horn blared and Charlie had to quickly correct his car. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself as it would do no good for Bella to see him This way, he didn't want to further scare her.

He remembered the terror that had filled her eyes, the way her words formed, a desperate plea for his protection, a plea he had missed at the moment. Charlie realized how much he had been caught in his own self that he had missed protecting his daughter. He wondered how much he had missed during their visits throughout the years.

Bella was a caretaker, that much was clear, but it seemed that had been her entire childhood. How many years had she spent restless and unsettled? Too many it had seemed. Charlie had missed the signs, he had failed his daughter many times throughout the years and it seemed so had Renee. Bella spent so much time taking care of the people around her, Especially her parents that she didn't know how to take care of herself.

Going back through the memories he could see how much she had blossomed with the Cullens. She was taken care of by them, all of them. She had a pair of parents that took care of her in every way, older siblings who watched out for her, and a boyfriend who was there for her in whatever way she needed. She had a family for the first time in her life.

That was another reason Charlie would never deny her becoming a vampire if that is what she wanted. She was happy with them and now understood just how much that was true, he couldn't take that away from her.

The hidden drive that led to the Cullens home came up too quickly as he watched out among the sea of green. Bella had always said Forks was too green, like an alien planet, but to Charlie, the encompassing green was comforting, like a warm blanket. Charlie pulled onto the drive gravel crunching under his worn tires.

The driveway was long and winding surrounded to each side by tall green trees that seemed almost ominous of the danger that lay ahead. The trees opened up into a perfectly round meadow in which sat a modern looming home with several glass walls that shined with inviting warmth.

Though Charlie knew he was walking into a place filled with vampires who could easily kill him, he never did feel that way. The Cullens were as much family as those in La Push were. They were a family period, not a coven or any such term. No, they weren't cold they were warm and loving.

Charlie raised his hand to knock only for the door to be open by none other than Alice Cullen. Her black hair spiked out in different directions and her eyes were liquid gold. She was small, short compared to all those that she stood against, it didn't make sense in Charlie's mind how one so small could be so strong.

"Come in Charlie" Alice smiled warmly taking his hand and pulling him into the house. She led him into the family room where all but Carlisle and Bella awaited. Anger exuded from each person gathered though they put on a pleasant front. Charlie could see how people could easily be terrified of them, and while in the back of his mind there was a nagging part of his brain that wanted to get out of there, his cop instincts screamed at him to face the danger head on and get answers and that was exactly what he planned to do.

CPOV

He rocked Bella softly in his arms, his protective instincts warring at him to both hold her and to avenge her. He opted for the less violent option of just holding his daughter. Esme had made her way downstairs just a few minutes ago to put some tea and food on for their precious daughter. Jasper and Alice had made their way to their room to relax in each other's arms and his other children he could hear laughing as they challenged each other on their way home, having just come into hearing range after their hunt.

The crunch of gravel from the end of their driveway caught Carlisle's attention as well as the attention of all the others except his human daughter Bella. He waited to hear from his gifted children as to whom had decided to visit them.

"Its Charlie, he wants to talk to Bella, apologize." Growls made their way out of several throats including mine, startling Belka as she had laid her head against my chest. She looked up at me with her deep chocolate orbs filled with questions of what was happening.

The family made their way into the family room except for Alice who went to stand by the door as Charlie's car made it way toward our home. I took a deep breath to calm and steady myself before speaking to Bella. I wouldn't make Bella speak to her father, this would be her choice alone and it would be respected whatever it was.

"Charlie is coming up the driveway, he wants to speak to you, Bella, to apologize. You don't have to see him if you don't want to, no one will force you to talk to him. We will all respect whatever you decide."

A.N.: I was going to continue into Bella's choice but I think I will leave this off here on a bit of a cliffy. What do you think Bella will decide? Leave me your opinions in the reviews. Do you like the story so far? I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Next chapter to come soon be on the lookout. In the meantime feel free to check out my other stories!

With Love,

Faith


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, I know it's really sad isn't it? But I am an author who's working on getting published. Don't worry I won't ever give up fanfiction. I love it too much.

A.N.: Yay we have made it to chapter 6. Are you guys loving it as much as I am? Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I am of course continuing this story and I will until it is complete, same as all my other stories and then I will write more. I have more in my bank of stories that haven't been put up yet. There are lots more to come.

Chapter 6

BPOV

She looked up into his soft butterscotch eyes so filled with love and worry and a hint of anger as he told her Charlie was coming. Did she want to see her father? Her feelings warred inside her churning her stomach with nausea. She was terrified to see him after what he had done. He had laughed at her in such a tumultuous time. She was also still very angry at her father for not defending her as he should have and protecting her.

She was also so confused as to why he was here? She didn't understand why he would be since apparently, it wasn't a big thing to Charlie that Jacob had kissed her and hurt her. Was he going to try to take her away from her family, her protectors? Her hands clenched tightly to Carlisle powder blue shirt.

He was startled as his shirt bunched in her tight fists which were so tight that they were white.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked the frightened girl. Her breaths came in ragged gasps as tears fell hotly from her eyes. Carlisle stroked her hair softly trying to calm her.

"Is he coming to take me away? I don't want to go I'm safe here!" Bella gasped out in a strangled cry. Carlisle pulled her closer to him holding her protectively.

"I will never let anyone take you away unless you want to go with them. You are my daughter Bella. I will always love and protect you." Bella could hear the conviction in his voice and her breathing and tears settled as his love settled into her heart.

"I love you, daddy," she said in a quiet whisper knowing he could hear her.

"I love you too my precious daughter." Bella slowly untangled herself from him and stood up knowing she needed to see her father and deal with what he wanted so the uncertainty didn't weigh unknown on her. Carlisle kept hold of her until he was certain she was steady on her feet then stood beside her. Her eyes were downcast watching the carpet and their feet as she stated her opinion.

"I'll talk to him, but I don't want to leave with him and I'm not ready to forgive him. Is that an awful thing to say?" Carlisle swept his hand down her cheek to her chin gently lifting her face to meet his. He golden eye projected utter love and safety to her.

"No, it's not an awful thing to say. Bella, you have been hurt in the worst way and it will take time to deal with all of the emotions and pain that brings. It's ok to not want to forgive. You don't have to forgive until you are ready to do so; if you are ever ready to do so." She threw her arms around him thankful to have found a true father in Carlisle; one that would protect her, love her and be honest with her. Carlisle took her warm fragile hand in his icy one leading her strength as he led her out the door and down the stairs.

She didn't look up until they reached the bottom and her eyes met Charlie's across the room. She could see pain and an apology in them and she watched as he shifted on his feet before clearing his throat to speak.

"I...I um don't know where to start with all of this" Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck not looking at any of them, his eyes searching the floor before coming back to look at Bella. "Well yeah, actually I do. Bells I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have protected you from Jacob and took care of you. I failed to be your father and laughed away a very serious issue. I realized after you left how much I messed up and I sent Jacob away, but well he got angry and changed into a giant wolf." Bella gasped and the Cullens around the room hissed anger and worry playing in their eyes.

"I went to see Billy, he had no idea of what Jacob had done, but now he does and he sends his apologies and plans to take this all up with Jacob. Sam and his pack do as well. He said that he'd come to talk to you all about what retribution you wanted. I kinda already started it. When I was there I talked to Billy about the wolves and figured out what was meant by cold one enemies. I know you're vampires."

The Cullens all shared looks as Bella stared wide-eyed at Charlie her heart beating erratically in her chest. Was that why Charlie came to take her away from the Cullens because he thought the Cullens were dangerous. She struggled to draw in breaths as she felt Carlisle's chest rumble next to her, from where he had pulled her against him, speaking to the others.

Black spots began to play across her vision and she felt Edward's arms wrap around her and pull her into his chest whispering softly to her encouraging her to breath promising her that she was safe and that she didn't have to go anywhere that she didn't want to. She took gulping breaths as she began to calm down; she could feel dampness on her cheeks from falling tears.

"Bells," Charlie called grabbing her attention as she looked over to him not leaving the safety of the cocoon of Edward's arms. "I'm not going to take you away from them I promise. I know you love them and they love you. Do you remember what I told you after your first day of school here?" Bella nodded now relaxed to know he wasn't trying to take her away. "My opinion hasn't changed Bells the Cullens are a wonderful family and we are lucky to have Carlisle as a doctor in our little town."

"Thank you, Charlie," Carlisle said a genuine smile playing across his face.

"You're welcome, Carlisle. Bella, there's more though. In partial response to what happened, Sam has given you his permission to be changed, if that's what you want, without breaking the treaty between the Wolves and the Cullens. This is your choice Bella, no one gets to dictate your decisions but you. Whatever choice you make I will love you no matter what. I just hope someday you'll be able to forgive me for my mistakes, it doesn't have to be anytime soon, or ever, just know no matter what you will always be my little girl."

Bella stared at him a river of tears running down from her eyes as Edward held her shaking body. Her thoughts and feeling were all over the place. Her dad was apologizing, but she couldn't find it in her to forgive him at that point, but he had also fought for her to allow her the right to make her own decisions while standing up to wolves who could have easily forgiven him.

Her emotions felt all jumbled and she couldn't straighten them out to find the words to say in response. She looked to Jasper pleading with her eyes for his help. She felt waves of calm, peace, and love wash over her. She took a deep breath and looked over at Charlie.

"Thank you, Dad, for standing up to them for me. I love you too. I do want to be a vampire, I want to be with Edward for the rest of my life. I'm glad this didn't change your views on the Cullens, they are an amazing family who loves and cares for one another. But dad I...I can't forgive you, not right now at least, I'm sorry." Bella's eyes dropped down after her statement and she wrung her hands.

"Bella look at me, please," Charlie called to her. She looked up at him wearily, but Charlie held no anger in his face or eyes. "Bella I don't expect you to forgive me. I respect your decision fully. Is there a date set?"

"After graduation," she replied and Charlie nodded.

"So soon," Charlie sighed out. Edward cleared his throat unnecessarily behind her.

"Charlie there's something I have been meaning to talk to you about. I...well I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I will always love, care for an protect her, forever." Bella looked up into Edward's eyes the shone with such devotion and love that she couldn't look away even though she could feel Charlie watching them. She knew he was battling with what had happened just months ago, but she heard him sigh and she looked over to him.

"If this is what Bella wants, and it seems she does then I give you my blessing." Edward pulled a box from his pocket and knelt down looking up into Bella's eye that shone brightly happy tears falling from them.

"Isabella Marie Swan, when you came into my life at first I thought I was cursed as your blood sang to me, but as I got to know you I knew I was truly blessed and enriched by your presence. I wanted to give you a normal life and tried, but being apart from you nearly killed us both and proved to me just how much we are meant to be together. I want you with me for the rest of my life. I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you do me the high honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Bella was so overwhelmed that all she could soft was nod with a barely audible whisper of yes. Edward slipped the antique ring onto her finger and rose softly kissing her.

"Congratulations to you both. I love you Bells. Don't forget to call your mom. I have to go I promised Mark I would take the night shift for him since his little girl is sick." Charlie went to turn but Carlisle called out to him.

"Charlie before you go you need to know that you can't tell anyone. If the rulers of our world got wind that you knew of our existence they would not hesitate to come and kill us all for breaking the law of keeping our world hidden from the human world, they aren't happy that Bella knows, but they gave her a pass because her change is already set in stone." Charlie nodded.

"I don't understand any of that of how they know about Bells or who the rulers are, but I won't tell anyone. Be safe Bells." He said before heading out to the door.

"You too dad." She called after him her heart beginning to heal just a little bit.

The Cullens listened as Charlie started his car and pulled away, they all knew this was the first step in a long healing process for the little human girl who had stolen their hearts.

A.N.: OMG so so much has happened in this chapter. I don't even know where that all came from, but it seems Bella is on the start of the road to recovery. Did you guys enjoy that? What do you guys think about Bella's decision? Let me know in the reviews. Until next time...

With Love,

Faith


	7. Authors Note

Hello my faithful readers. This is just a quick authors note update. I am working on the next chapters to all my stories. I unfortunately had 3 other family deaths hit after my sisters so it's been a long hard year. Unfortunately this has also put my stories on hold for a while and I sincerely apologize to all who are waiting. The new chapters are coming soon though so be on the lookout.

With Love,

Faithy


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Twilight!

Jasper: No you don't

Me: What?! Yes of course I do!

Rosalie: No you don't, be good and I'll fix your car

Me: Really? Ok, I don't own Twilight.

A.N.: If only the above were true, my car actually needs to be fixed. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I thoroughly enjoy them and they encourage me to write. Yes, I know that I accidentally set the story to complete, I'm so sorry please forgive me, my faithful readers, it should be fixed now.

Vpov

She listened to the exchange between the girls father and the Cullens. She had stayed just out of hearing range of the stupid mind reader, but within range of her long-distance hearing that was apart of her avoidance gift. She smiled wickedly as she found a weak spot for the little bitch who had cause James's death.

Yes, this could work quite nicely for her to cause more pain to the girl before she killed her. Victoria was careful not to make any decisions so she wouldn't tip off the mind reader or the seer. She waited in the shadowy forest watching as Edward proposed to his little Bella, making her plans that much more delicious.

She couldn't stop the smirk plastering over her face as she withdrew further into the dark to wait for the sherriffs car to make its way towards her. Tonight she would remind the stupid girl that she was coming for her. Tonight her red eyes glowed with the mirth of revenge.

Bpov

They watched the cruiser drive down the dirt driveway until it was swallowed into the trees and darkness. Bella was happy she had had a a chance to talk to Charlie, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right. She couldn't understand what was causing it so she waved it off for now.

So much had happened today that she just felt both heavy and relieved at the same time. She had been hurt, but she also had the right to make her own decisions without anyone's interference anymore. Trying to wrap her head around everything seemed nearly impossible. She sat heavily on the couch that she couldn't remember making her way to, maybe Carlisle or Edward had helped her there, she wasn't sure.

Gentle hands took hers into their own as someone sat on the coffee table in front of her. She looked up into the soft gold eyes of Esme that shone love and care.

"Would you like something to eat and drink Bella?" She asked causing Bella's stomach to Rumble at the mere thought of food.

"That would be great Mom, thank you," Esme's eyes shined at the sentiment.

Chpov

He drove down the winding road back into Forks thinking over everything that had transpired this night. He never thought that this was something that he would have to deal with with Bella, it was a parents worst nightmare, besides the death of their child. Because he was thinking he didn't see the flash of red until the last moment.

He moved to the wheel quickly to avoid whatever it was, but it was too quick and the sudden momentum lifted the car into the air. In the moments it took the car to flip several times before coming to a halt Charlie's life flashed before his eyes, most of the best memories were with Bella and I'm that moment he knew he would never see her in her wedding dress, never walk her down the isle and give her away. He knew this was the end, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The forest seemed unnaturally calm as the brown and gold car came to a stop of the side of the darkened road. No birds, crickets, frogs, owls, nor any otheranimals made a peep, it was as if the world had gone silent except forthe echoes of crunching metal. By morning the burned out car would be found on the side of the road, empty of all life. Grief would fill the air of forks as all wondered what happened to their beloved chief.

A.N.: I know its short, but I am working on a longer one on the way with lots of sisterly bonding which I know you'll love and another after that that will contain Emily's talk with Jacob which you will not want to miss. I'm sorry I have been gone so long, Christmas was really hard and then life got super crazy, but I'm back now.


	9. Authors Note (11-15 02:40:50)

Hey guys,

I know this isn't the chapter you have been waiting for and that I have been on hiatus for a few months, there has been a lot going on and I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging. I have new chapters for all my stories in the works and I am getting back to writing. I need to do a bit of editing to this story on the current chpters I have up so I will be doing that as well as writkng new ones.

I do apologize for being gone so long and I hope you stick with me as I improve this and my other stories, add to them, and get back to writing. Give me a shout out and let me know if you've seen this and plan to stick with me.

p.s. I am working with a new fandom as well. If you are a Lore Olympus fan check out my Lore Olympus Stories.

As always my faithful readers;

Faith


End file.
